Road Trip
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Yugi and friends go on a road trip for summer break! Just a fun story of friends hanging out.


Road Trip

Yugi was walking along the street with his friends Joey, Tristan and Tea, a warm breeze was whispering passed the teens as they walked. School had just ended for the gang, on their way to the game shop, they were talking about what they would do for the summer.

"So, what do you guys think we should do for the summer?" Tea asked excitedly.

"What we always do, go to the arcade, party, and just chill, I guess." Tristan said as they rounded the corner.

"We could finally go to dat new hibachi grill dat just opened up down the street." Joey suggested rubbing his hands together.

Tea rolled her eyes, "That's not quite what I had in mind, Wheeler." She said annoyed.

Joey's eyes wondered to his quiet friend. He slung his python of an arm around Yugi's slim shoulders, "What about you Yuge, man. Got any ideas? Since mine are so dumb?" Joey asked sarcastically, directing it towards Tea, who just scowled at him.

"Well.." Yugi started with a chuckle, "We could go to the beach?"

The other three looked at each other quizzically.

"Yugi, the beach is about a day's drive away." Tristan said.

Yugi looked up at his friends with a smile. "Exactly!"

Tea gasped excitedly, "A road trip! Let's go on a road trip to the beach!" Tea hugged Yugi "Great idea Yugi!"

"I could go for a trip." Joey said coolly.

Tristan nodded. "Same here, I could use a tan anyways." He agrees as he looks at his pale hands and arms.

Tea squeals excitedly "I'm so excited! I hope my parents don't mind." She comments as she glances to the sky worriedly.

"I know my ol' man don't mind, he barely knows I'm around, so, I can be gone for as long as I want!" Joey exclaimed.

Joey had a huge smile on his face at his last comment, despite his smile, his friends looked at each other sad for their blonde friend.

"Will gramps let you go yuge?" Joey asked. Looking to his smaller friend.

Yugi giggled a little. "He won't even know I'm gone."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, where's your grandpa?" Tristan asked.

"He and professor Hawkins went on, another dig together this morning, and grandpa won't be back for a while."

"You mean you get the whole house to yourself all summer?!" both taller boys asked simultaneously.

"Not all summer, just for a month of it." Yugi explained.

Tristan and Joey's eyes slid to one another mischievously. "We know where were going to be for a month!"

"Hn?" Yugi looked between the two.

Tea places a hand on her hips. "You two are so rude." She commented.

Yugi snickered, "It's okay Tea. You're all more than welcome to come stay the night. Joey, you can bring Serenity along to. We can set the girls up in the guest room and we can stay in my room."

Joey nodded. "Sounds good!"

Yugi placed hand on Tea's shoulder. "Would you like to Tea?" he asked.

Tea nodded and smiled, "You know it!"

"Great! Let's all split here, get ready for the trip tomorrow, and meet back at Yugi's when were done?" Tristan laid out a plan, and looked around for any objections.

Everyone nodded, "Sounds good to me!" Joey said. "See ya soon, guys!"

*Later that night*

Everyone was gathered around the living room sitting on the comfy couches and chairs, watching a movie, in which they were really using as white noise as they talked. They ate the food Yugi had made for them, spending a lot of time alone in the house while grandpa was gone, made Yugi a great cook.

Serenity stood and stretched her arms above her head, causing her small pink, silk night shirt to ride up and show her smooth, flat belly.

"Thank you for inviting me Yugi, but I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Yugi smiled, "Of course Serenity. Do you know where the guest room is?"

Serenity blushed, tucking her bangs behind her ear, she smirked embarrassed and shook her head.

Tea stood up linking her arms with the younger girl.

"It's okay Serenity, I'm ready for bed to, I don't want to be too tired for our trip tomorrow. I'll show you where the guest room is."

Serenity smiled, "Thanks Tea!"

Both girls waved good night to the boys in the room.

"We'd better get to sleep to. It's pretty late." Yugi said looking at the clock on the wall.

Joey stood and stretched, groaning loudly, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Tristan also stood turning off the T.V.

The three boys walked up the stairs to Yugi's room. They heard the girls giggling from the room down the hall.

Yugi covered up in his bed. "Are you two sure you'll be okay on the floor? The couch is more comfortable." Yugi offered.

"You trying to get rid of us, Yugi?" Tristan teased.

"Yeah, you want a little alone time wit'chaself before the trip tomorrow?" Joey winked at his now embarrassed friend.

"NO! fine, sleep on the floor for all I care!" Yugi sputtered out of his mouth as he turned away from his crude friends.

Tristan and Joey snickered at each other for flustering their smaller friend.

"Awe, come on little guy, we were just messing around." Joey said as he swung his pillow on top of Yugi.

Yugi turned over and smirked at his friends to let them know, he knew they were just messing around.

"Go to sleep." He said chuckling, whipping Joey's pillow back at him, successfully landing it in his face, tearing a small laugh from Yugi and Tristan.

"G'night guys." Joey said snuggling in his sleeping bag.

"Good night." Tristan and Yugi said in unison as Yugi reached over and switched the light out.

** So, it's off to a slow start, but next chapter is the trip! So, stay tuned."


End file.
